


Childe of Mine

by seductivembrace



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 19:35:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1110709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seductivembrace/pseuds/seductivembrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during one of the flashbacks of <i>Darla</i>. William’s just had his heart broken.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Childe of Mine

_“Well, if you’re lonely, Dru, why don’t you make yourself a playmate?”_

_Drusilla grinned and clapped her hands excitedly, gushing, “I could! I could pick the wisest and bravest knight in all the land… and make him mine forever with a kiss…”_

~*~ 

William fumbled along, oblivious to the goings on in the street. His only desire to get home and hide from the people that had mocked him – _and_ his poetry. To get far away from the woman that had crushed his young, fragile heart. He glanced down at the papers in his hand, unable to really see them for his tears.  _Enough_ , he thought, beginning to shred the sheets that were the bane of his existence. Intent on his task, William failed to see the trio in front of him, until he crashed into the male. 

Old William would have begged his pardon, stuttering over his words. New William barely spared them a glance as he muttered, “You– watch where you’re going.” He shoved the male out of his way and stalked off. Missing completely the gleam that came into Angelus’ eyes. 

“Or, you could just take the first drooling idiot that comes along,” Darla commented snidely. 

“Darla’s right, Dru, find someone else. Want only the best for my Princess.”  

Because this one was off limits. This one was going to be his.  

Angelus cast one last look in the human’s direction then led his girls towards more _enjoyable_ pursuits. Finally drifting off to sleep in the early twilight hours. 

His dreams were haunted by piercing blue eyes, hidden behind wire-rimmed glasses, and a mouth to die for. 

Oh yes, the stranger would be seeing him again. And soon.

~*~*~*~*~ 

Angelus was gone when Drusilla and Darla woke. Drusilla whimpered, not liking what the stars were whispering in her head – that she and Grandmum were soon to be replaced in her sire’s affections. Not that she’d truly had them to begin with. She’d been a toy for her sire, nothing more.

“It’s alright, Dru. Our boy will be back soon.”  

Darla didn’t sound convinced as she spoke the words. Yes, the three had often gone off on their own, but never without as much as a by-your-leave.  

“Come. Let’s get dressed and find someone to eat. I’m sure Angelus will be waiting for us upon our return, with a present or two to apologize for leaving without telling us.” 

“Yes, Grandmum.” 

Drusilla climbed naked from the bed, in no real hurry to leave the place that still smelled faintly of her sire. 

“And stop calling me by that hideous title. My name is Darla. Use it.”  

Anger over her childe’s departure made Darla unusually harsh in dealing with the girl, but she didn’t care. Angelus wasn’t there to act as a buffer between the two, and it was no small secret that she tolerated the seer because she was his. If not, Darla would have staked the insane creature long ago. 

~*~*~*~*~ 

Angelus had only gotten a brief whiff of the boy’s scent when the human had barreled into his chest, but he hadn’t forgotten the lad’s distinct smell. Shame, anger, mixed with a burning desire for revenge. 

Not wanting to hear Darla or Drusilla complain about his wanting to go off by himself, Angelus had left before the girls had awakened for the night. He wanted time to study his latest project, undecided as to whether or not he’d actually turn the boy when he was finished playing. 

An image of blue eyes danced before his own, and Angelus chuckled ruefully.  

Who was he fooling? There was no doubt he’d _not_ be turning this one. Such fire and passion blazed from their icy-blue depths, and him still human.  

It was the way Darla used to look when he’d been a young fledge, ready to take on the world with his sire by his side. Now she was often gone, escaping to the Master and the caverns below ground, while he was stuck babysitting Drusilla. A trying task even on her most lucid days. What _had_ he been thinking to drive her around the bend before turning her? Maybe he’d been jealous of his sire’s divided attention, or her waning zest for unlife above ground, and had used the girl as a means to draw Darla back to him. 

His plan hadn’t worked, had actually backfired, truth be told. His sire gone weeks, sometimes months, at a time. Not willing to put up with Drusilla’s insane ramblings. Neither was he. He should have just staked her and been done with it, but every time he’d started to, having reached the breaking point of his patience, he’d stopped. Something holding him back from taking that final step. Maybe what he really needed to do was encourage the girl to seek out her own plaything. To leave the nest, so to speak. 

He nodded, as he crept along the shadows, silently stalking the boy from last night. Yes, that’s what he’d do – right after he’d laid claim to the boy. 

Angelus’ eyes widened a bit upon seeing his path veer away from the respectable establishments and down towards the docks. He shook his head in resignation, marveling at how the boy had not been eaten before now; Angelus had to make himself known to the nocturnal predators – human and demon alike – that would harm was was soon to be his, flashing a little fang when someone dared to trespass upon his territory. 

Ah, the obliviousness of humans… 

Made for an easy meal, to be sure. 

The boy slipped inside a nondescript tavern, and Angelus waited a few minutes before making his way inside. His nose was assaulted by the stench of the place – stale beer, unwashed bodies, the lingering smell of sex and sweat. He caught a whiff of fear from his boy, but was pleased to see him bury it deep and sidle up to the bar in between two sailors easily twice his size. 

Angelus waited in the shadows, his gaze centered on the slight figure swilling down ale with the best of them. Smiling slightly at the look of revulsion that temporarily crossed his features once he finished the brew. He snorted in amusement when the boy slapped the mug on the counter and bellowed to the barkeep for another one. 

He wasn’t sure how long he stood there, his eyes trained on the bar, sipping occasionally from the single mug one of the barmaids had served him. But the second someone put their hands on his boy, his body coiled tight, ready to spring. His boy was protesting the rough handling, but after having had a few drinks, he was unable to properly look after himself.

It was a good thing Angelus was around to do it for him.

Demon eyes watched the two thugs drag his boy towards the front entrance, right past him. That no one in the tavern voiced any sort of objection, rankled the vampire. It was something Angelus would have to take care of at a later date. Maybe he and his boy would come back together. He smiled at the thought, and the two burly men must have thought that he was smiling at them, because they leered back. Angelus, being magnanimous, held the door open for the three, which caused the man in the lead to laugh heartily.

“Heh. Maybe when we’re done, you can have a turn. If there’s anything left of ‘im…”

_He_ was going to be the first one to die, Angelus decided. 

They walked around the corner and out of sight, boy in tow – who was screaming now for assistance. Angelus was pleased to see him put up a fight. 

_‘Soon, very soon…’_ Angelus thought.

He trailed after them, but neither thug noticed, intent only on the struggling man held in their arms. When they reached the back of the alley, Angelus closed in fast and ripped one of the men off the boy and threw him up against the wall. The sound of crunching bone was music to his ears. 

“Hey!” the lead man got out before his voice box was crushed beneath Angelus’ grip.  

He watched with satisfaction as the man slumped to the ground, slowly choking to death on his own blood. His lip curled in a sneer, and he whirled away to see how the boy was doing. 

Angelus was met with tears and a pounding heart. What surprised him was the boy’s burning rage. 

“They– they were–” 

“Gonna rape you, yes,” Angelus finished. 

“Bastards!” 

William stood up and walked towards his first assailant. He could see right away that the man was dead, his throat crushed and blood welling from his mouth. It didn’t stop him from delivering a well-placed kick to his head anyway. Behind him, Angelus suppressed a smile.  

The second man was still alive, but that didn’t stop William. He was tired of being abused and maligned. People would rue the day they’d mocked him. Starting right now. 

He grabbed a length of wood from a broken crate and walked over to the slumped figure against the wall. He swung it, pleased to hear the crunch as it connected with the man’s head. Once William started, he couldn’t stop, raining blow upon blow down on his would-be rapist until his hand was grasped from behind and held easily above him. 

“I think he’s dead, boy,” Angelus murmured in his ear. 

“’m not a boy,” William grumbled, not bothering to turn around. Staring down at the bloody mess that used to be a man.  

Angelus peeked over the boy’s shoulder. 

“Hmmm. Suppose not. But, you’ll just have to indulge me.” 

William let go of his make-shift weapon to turn around and glare up the man behind him. 

“I’ll not! I have a name, I’ll have you know.” 

“Comin’ into your own. Good. I like that.” 

“Sod off.”  

William turned to walk away, leaving behind the man that had saved him – who was now pissing him off with his mockery. He’d taken maybe a handful of steps before he was hauled around and shoved back against the side of the tavern. 

Then he did something that had William freezing in place, his eyes round as saucers. 

The man kissed him.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Once the shock of another man kissing him wore off, William began to struggle, but the grip on his shoulders was implacable. He opened his mouth to protest the man’s twisted perversion and found it filled with the other’s tongue. William bit down– hard. Until he tasted blood. 

It earned him his immediate release, from the kiss anyway. He still felt the press of the man’s body against his own. And William nearly shite his pants when he saw the man’s face change before his eyes, and an animalistic growl rumbled from his chest. 

“What the bloody hell–?” he whispered. 

“Vampire,” Angelus told him, shaking off his demon so that his human mask was once more in place, mentally cursing his impatience to have at the boy. He’d wanted to take his time with this one, slowly seduce him to the darkness. 

But, the blood in the air and the boy’s defiance, the way he’d ruthlessly killed his attacker, had gotten to Angelus, and he couldn’t stop himself from indulging in a little taste. 

“V-vampire?” 

William congratulated himself that his voice hadn’t shaken that badly. Hell, that he’d even managed to speak at all. His heart was pounding away in his chest and if it didn’t stop its wild racing soon, it wouldn’t matter what the creature before him wanted, William was going to expire on the spot. 

Angelus looked down at the boy and smiled. He made a becoming picture – hair in disarray, spectacles slightly askew atop his nose, drops of blood smeared on his face and clothing. 

Right fuckable, he was. 

“What– what do you want?” 

The question startled Angelus from his silent perusal. 

“You.” 

“Me?” William squeaked. “But, but _why_?” 

Angelus stood there for a moment, his lower body holding the boy in place. Abruptly, he took off the wire-rimmed glasses and tossed them aside. 

“Hey! Those are mine–!” 

“Won’t be needin’ ‘em soon, boy.” 

“I… I won’t?” 

“No.” 

“You’re going to kill me, aren’t you?” 

“For a little while, yes.” 

“A little while? I assure you, my good man– er…” His voice trailed off, and he could feel his hysteria trying to take hold. He took a deep breath and continued. “Once I’m dead, I’m dead. There’s no ‘little while’ about it.” There! He’d managed to finish his train of thought. Now, if he could extract himself from this situation, he’d go home and lock himself in his room. Give up this foolishness of trying to be something he was not. 

Angelus chuckled and wondered vaguely if he’d ever been that innocent. Leaning down, he placed a chaste kiss to the boy’s lips. 

“Mmm. So much to teach you,” he murmured once he’d lifted his head. “Are you an apt pupil, boy?” 

“William! My bloody name is _William_!” William wasn’t sure where the sudden backbone had come from. 

Angelus silenced him with another kiss. 

“Open up to me, sweet William. Let me taste you,” Angelus finally murmured against his lips when the boy just stood there, unresponsive. 

William was shocked to feel himself wavering in the face of the man’s seductive voice; the way his name was said was enough to turn William’s legs to mush. Surely what they were doing was wrong. They were both men for chrissakes! Men didn’t _kiss_ other men… didn’t… 

He moaned, feeling something hard brush against his groin. His body’s response was instantaneous; William felt himself harden within the confines of his breeches. He moaned again, this time his mouth opening wide enough to let the other man’s tongue inside. William clutched at the man’s – vampire’s – waist as he did just that, needing something to keep him grounded as sensations unlike any he’d ever felt in his young life swept through his body. 

“So hot ye are, laddie,” Angelus murmured, moving from William’s mouth to trail kisses down along his neck – the rush of blood too much for his demon not to have a quick snack. He’d save the main course for more intimate surroundings. 

His face shifted against the boy’s neck and he struck, his fangs slicing into the tender flesh. Blood splashed onto his tongue and he swallowed it down, grinding his cock against the boy. The smell of cum tickled his nostrils and Angelus abruptly pulled away to stare down at William, whose body was heaving in the aftermath of his climax. 

William lifted his head to stare up at the demon before him. 

“I’m a deviant, aren’t I?” he finally asked in a voice near tears. 

“No more than I am, sweet Will,” Angelus replied, his hand lifting to caress the boy’s face – surprising himself at the tender gesture. “No more than I.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

“Mesmerizing, isn’t it?” 

His softly spoken words drew William’s gaze away from the flame and back to his sire. Some inane sense told him that fire could hurt them – kill them – and he wondered why Angelus would stray so close. 

Angelus saw his new childe’s confusion and couldn’t help but chuckle, answering the unanswered question. 

“It’s the thrill, the taste of the forbidden,” he told his childe. His palm hovered over the tiny flame – low enough to feel the burn, smell his flesh begin to tingle. 

William nodded, watching his sire intently, the way he courted the pain. He’d learned much since his awakening. Things that would have had the old William, the human William, blustering in indignation, or had his cheeks flaming in embarrassment. 

Now, he embraced it. The pain, the depravity. The thirst for blood – his sire’s and the fools that walked among them without a clue as to the dangers lurking in the dark. Dangers he’d discounted as he’d sought to prove his manhood in a pub located in London’s seedier part of town. 

“Want a taste?” 

It was a rhetorical question. William nodded anyway. Hell, there wasn’t any place he wouldn’t go where his sire led. 

“You gonna lie still, or should I get the shackles?” 

William’s look said either way wouldn’t matter to him, and Angelus couldn’t help but chuckle. Deciding to trust his childe’s restraint, he sat on the edge of the bed and held the brass taper out over his pale, nude body. 

“Ready?” 

William nodded frantically. Licking his lips in preparation of the pain. But instead of lowering the flame to parts of his exposed flesh, his sire tilted the candle on its side, spilling hot wax across his chest. 

“Bloody _hell_!” 

The searing heat danced along his nerve endings. The pain felt good, though it was brief – the wax quickly cooling on his skin. 

“More,” he begged of his sire. 

Angelus smirked and covered his childe’s dusky nipples with hot wax, listening to him cry out so prettily. He kept at it until the candle had burned low, and William’s body was covered in bits of dried wax. Parts of it flaking off as he’d writhed upon the bed. 

A masterpiece of his own making. 

Seeing William like that, Angelus knew he had to have him. Right then. 

He slid between his childe’s legs, forcing them wider as he pulled the younger vamp up onto his lap. His cock nudging at William’s tight hole. 

Angelus had every intention of riding him hard and fast, but as his cockhead began to breach his childe’s tight sphincter, he slowed his movements. Instead sliding in, inch by agonizing inch. Savoring the feel of muscles giving way to his penetration. Stilling completely once his cock was buried to the hilt. 

“Will…” 

The sound of his name was whisper soft in the room, and if William hadn’t been possessed of preternatural hearing, he’d never have heard it. He shivered in response, unconsciously squeezing his sire’s cock. Producing a moan from the vamp that went straight to William’s dick, causing it to bob up off his stomach.  

He wrapped his hand around it, giving it a pull or two, before he found his hand swatted away. 

“Please, sire,” William complained. 

“Please, sire, what?”

“Move!” 

“Well, since you asked so nicely…” 

William rolled his eyes at his sire’s droll wit. He opened his mouth to deliver a retort that would earn his a bit of well-deserved punishment, only to grit his teeth as Angelus took him at his word. 


End file.
